A Lonely Girl's Destiny
by Jazz18
Summary: Self-Insertion. Jasmine Montalvo always liked playing Kingdom Hearts ever since she first played the game. Sometimes, she wanted to be apart of the game. But she never imagined that her wish would ever come true.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Kingdom Hearts**

Jasmine Montalvo slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a white void with only a big white door with gold inscriptions.

Standing near the door was a boy with a mask on.

Dark brown eyes widened. _Vanitas…!_

He held his hand out to the brunette girl before the scenery changed into Castle Oblivion's hallways.

She looked around before she turned around to see a cloud of darkness heading towards her.

She started running instantly before it eventually caught up to her until she was falling through an ocean sea.

She slowly opened her eyes before she landed onto something before birds flew from it, revealing a glass platform.

The platform had a sleeping Sora at the Destiny Islands, holding the Kingdom Key in his hand. The pillar was shaded in mixtures of blue and light blue. The inner circle of emblems contained stylized Fleur-de-lis while the outer circle of emblems had black crowns.

Jasmine looked around.

 ** _"_** ** _So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid."_**

Jasmine looked up in surprise. That voice was strangely familiar…

 ** _"_** ** _The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_**

Jasmine slowly made her way to the center of the platform.

Then, a pedestal appeared with a shield.

 ** _"_** ** _Power sleeps within you."_**

Another one appeared with a staff.

 ** _"_** ** _If you give it form…"_**

Finally, a pedestal appeared with a sword.

 ** _"_** ** _It will give you strength. Choose well."_**

She made her way to the pedestal with the shield before picking it up.

 ** _"_** ** _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_**

Jasmine nodded, making the shield disappear.

 ** _"_** ** _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_**

Jasmine glanced at the two pedestals to see the sword and the staff.

She got off the pedestal before she ran to the sword, picking it up.

 ** _"_** ** _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_**

Jasmine nodded, making the sword disappear as well.

 ** _"_** ** _You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_**

She nodded, making all the pedestals crash to the ground.

Jasmine looked around to see the platform shatter to pieces, making her fall.

As she was falling, she noticed another platform that she was about to land on.

The next platform had a sleeping Riku in the darkness, holding Soul Eater at the Destiny Islands. The platform was a mixture of yellow and blue with stylized Fleur-de-lis in the inner circle of emblems while the outer circle had black symbols of the Heartless.

A Keyblade suddenly appeared in her hand.

It was partially purple and partially blue with the kanji form of hope as the teeth. The handle is composed with blue angel wings on one side and purple wings on the others side, and there was chains with the same color theme, except it was missing a keychain.

 ** _"_** ** _You've gained the power to fight."_**

Dark brown eyes stared at the Keyblade in surprise.

 ** _"Hope's Trust_** ** _…"_**

That must be the Keyblade's name…

 _ **"This Keyblade is different from others. It is a special Keyblade. A Keyblade only you can use..."**_

Jasmine silently stared at her Keyblade.

It was special?

 ** _"_** ** _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_**

Jasmine noticed a small group of Heartless surrounding her.

She quickly dodged to the right when one of the Heartless, Shadows, charged towards her before she attacked them with her Keyblade.

When she defeated one of them, the others disappeared.

 ** _"_** ** _Behind you!"_** The voice sounded frantic, as if it was scared…

Jasmine quickly turned around to see a Shadow sneaking up behind her before she jumped back and charged at it once it was in her sights.

Then, the whole platform had spots of darkness on it. It appeared underneath her feet, making her fall into it.

She reached her hand out to anyone, hoping someone would get her away from this darkness…

It eventually surrounded her until she found herself on another platform.

The third platform had a sleeping Kairi at Radiant Garden. The platform was in a shade of light pink and light purple. In the inner circle of emblems were stylized Fleur-de-lis while the outer circle had flowers.

Jasmine looked around to see a brown door.

 ** _"_** ** _Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid."_**

She slowly walked to the door before she stopped.

 ** _"_** ** _Don't stop walking…"_**

Jasmine took a couple steps closer to the door, putting her hands on the handles.

Jasmine silently stared before she signed, slowly opening the door, making her flinch at the bright light.

* * *

She found herself in Twilight Town.

Jasmine was near the haunted mansion.

 ** _"_** ** _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_**

She noticed Naminé standing in front of her.

"…Naminé?" Jasmine silently stared at her.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Naminé asked with a distant gaze.

She paused before she looked down. "…Losing something that's important." When she looked up, the blond-haired girl disappeared.

She got near the ramp of the train station to see Xion standing before her.

"Xion…"

"What is the one thing you care about more than anyone else?" Xion asked with an unreadable expression.

"…My closest friends." Once she answered, the black-haired girl disappeared.

She ran to the train station to see a familiar boy.

"Roxas…" Jasmine softly murmured.

"What is it that you wish for?" Roxas quietly asked.

"I…" Jasmine signed. "I wish to protect my friends."

And just like the others, the blond-haired boy disappeared as well.

 ** _"_** ** _You're afraid of losing something that's important. You care about your closest friends. You wish to protect your friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."_**

Jasmine was silent. This was the choice that she decided to make.

 _ **"**_ _ **The day you will help open the door is both far off and very near."**_

* * *

She was on another platform.

The platform had a sleeping Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard with abandoned Keyblades, holding his Keyblade, Void Gear. There were two shades of blue with red in the outer circle. The inner circle of emblems had χ-blade and the Void Gear while the outer circle had Unversed emblems that were black.

She walked to the center of the platform to see more Heartless appear, making her Keyblade flash into existence in her hand.

She was being surrounded by many Heartless but she made sure to keep an eye on all of them. She didn't let any of them catch her off guard. Once she defeated them, she turned around to see glass stained steps appear.

Jasmine silently stared before going up the stairs.

The next platform had a sleeping Ventus at the Keyblade Graveyard, holding his Keyblade, Wayward Wind. There were two different shades of green. In the inner circle of emblems was colorful Wayfinders while the outer circle had the Mark of Mastery emblems.

She quietly walked to the center of the platform.

 ** _"_** ** _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."_**

Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see her shadow becoming bigger.

Her shadow literally phases out of the floor while Jasmine stared at it with wide eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _But don't be afraid. And don't forget…"_**

In front of her was the Heartless known as Darkside.

She looked over her shoulder to see that the stairs were gone before she slowly stared at the Darkside.

The brunette girl slowly held her hand out. In a flash of blue and purple light, Hope's Trust appeared in her hand.

She quickly moved to the side when its fist punched the platform, causing a spiral of darkness to form.

Shadows began to appear in the vortex.

Jasmine got rid of all of the Shadows by the time the Darkside removed its hand.

She attached one of its hands while dodging its attacks.

Jasmine jumped back before her Keyblade disappeared.

It landed both of its hands into the platform, making her fall down.

Dark brown eyes widened when the platform she was sitting on had a vortex of darkness on it.

 ** _"—_** ** _But don't be afraid."_** More darkness surrounded her. **_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_** Jasmine tried to reach for anything to get out of this darkness. **_"So don't forget:"_** Jasmine's eyes widened as the darkness completely surrounded her. **_"You are the one who will help open the door."_**

 _Lately, I've been having these weird dreams… Like…is any of this for real…or not?_

* * *

 **I have been thinking of doing this for awhile now. I just didn't know if I'm ready... I hope all of you like my prologue for _Kingdom Hearts_.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: The Land of Departure**

The brunette girl took off her glasses to rub her eyes before putting them back on.

She has long, dark brown hair with her bangs covering her forehead and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with thumbholes that has a blue lace-like design under a short-sleeved hoodie that's light blue with blue edges, a light purple and white skirt, black pants, and blue, light blue, and light purple ankle-high metal shoes. She was also wearing a Mark of Mastery pendant, a shoulder piece on her left shoulder, and black crossed straps with a silver Mark of Mastery emblem in the middle.

The brunette girl stared in amazement before she ran out without a second thought.

* * *

The brunette girl's eyes widened slightly when she saw a boy laying down on the ground.

"Ventus?"

He sat up, looking over his shoulder before he grinned. "Jasmine! You're here, too?"

He has short, spiky, golden blond hair and blue cobalt eyes. He was wearing a jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left side, the collar of the jacket was red and pleated, underneath the jacket was what appeared to be a gray vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it, underneath this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt, caprice that were ballooned slightly before closing up the shades of dull green and blue. He was also wearing a chunk of dull green armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, a black and white checkered wristband with white edges, two crisscrossing straps on his chest, on which he was wearing a silver Mark of Mastery emblem, and his armored shoes were in shades of dull green and grey.

She nodded as she walked over to him. "Did you come to see the meteor shower?"

Ventus nodded. "Yeah. We rarely see one, you know what I mean?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah…"

"Come on, Jasmine! Let's watch the meteor shower!" He patted the ground next to him.

Jasmine slightly smiled before she sat down next to him.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Ventus said to himself.

Jasmine turned to him to see that he was asleep.

She pulled a strand back that seemed to fall over her shoulder.

Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps before she turned around to see a young woman.

She has short, blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink intersecting belts over her chest with a silver Mark of Mastery emblem and black shorts. She was also wearing a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms, black thigh-high stockings, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied round her waist, draped in the same manner and pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp hook on the outside of each.

"Aqua."

The woman smiled. "Hey Jasmine. Did Ven drag you out here to watch the meteor shower?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No, I actually wanted to watch the meteor shower myself."

"Have you ever seen a meteor shower before?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No. I never really went outside much. It was only rarely that I got to watch fireworks."

"I see." Aqua smiled before she knelt down, propping herself by letting her hands rest on her knees.

Jasmine watched Ventus slowly open his eyes before he sat up. He yawned, stretching before lying back down.

Aqua stood over him with a smile while Jasmine watched in curiosity.

"Whoa!" He sat up right before he turned to them, standing on his knees.

Aqua giggled.

"Gimme a break, Aqua."

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." She gently scolded.

"But—Did I dream that place up?" Ventus looked down. "It really felt like I'd been there before…looking up at the stars…"

Aqua ruffled his hair. "'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah…" He nodded before he smiled. "I know."

* * *

Ventus sat on the edge of the cliff between Aqua and Jasmine.

"Hey, Aqua."

"Hm?" She turned head to Ventus while Jasmine stared at him as well.

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Hmm… Well, they say—"

"That every star up there is another world." Someone said from behind them.

Jasmine turned around to see a young man.

He has brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face, dark blue eyes, and slight tanned skin. He was wearing a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular, his pants bare a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt was tied like an obi-sash, and a hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama pants are dark grey near the top with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of his pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He was also wearing a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm was significantly more armored. His armor on his left arm had a large, ornate gold chest and a long, segmented section between colors of dark grey and dark red, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand, what appeared to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has a small piece of dark red armor on it, and on his armored boots are dark brown and gold. He has two intersecting red straps that were dropping much lower, resembling crisscrossed suspenders and the gold Mark of Mastery emblem was on his obi.

"Terra."

He smiled. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Ventus said in confusion.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

Ventus stood up from his spot. "What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid."

Aqua whispered something to Jasmine, making her start laughing.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Terra asked.

"We can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua softly laughed along with Jasmine.

"Huh?" The two boys were confused before they started laughing as well.

* * *

Terra was sitting on the other side of Jasmine, sitting on the cliff with them.

Aqua suddenly stood up. "Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She got behind them before taking something out of her pockets. "I made us good luck charms."

There were four good luck charms in shapes of stars in Aqua's hand. They were in colors of orange, green, blue, and purple. The Mark of Mastery emblem was in the middle of the good luck charm with a brown string and a miniature star coming from the end of the string.

Jasmine stood up along with the other two.

Terra caught the orange one.

"Here!" Aqua threw the green and purple ones to Ventus and Jasmine.

"We get one too?" Ventus asked after they caught theirs.

"Of course. One for each of us."

All four of them held theirs out to each other.

"Yeah!" Ventus grinned while Jasmine slightly smiled.

She didn't expect Aqua to make her one as well…

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection." Aqua explained as she walked away from them a little. "So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." She turned to them. "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells," Aqua lightly laughed, "but I did the best with what I had."

Jasmine thought they looked better with metal than with the seashells.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra stated.

"Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes"?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Aqua walked to them.

"Really? What?"

She smiled before she held up her good luck charm to the sky. "An unbreakable connection."

* * *

Jasmine looked at the stars before she looked down at her good luck charm, or Wayfinder, if she recalled.

"Jasmine, it's time to head back." Terra said, making her look over to them.

Ventus smiled to her. "Come on, Jasmine! Tomorrow's the big day."

"Oh, yeah…" Jasmine ran over to the three.

 _That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars._

* * *

 **And here is the official first chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Jasmine.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Mark of Mastery Exam**

Jasmine and Ventus were standing on the other side of the room while Terra and Aqua were in the middle, facing three thrones that had two people on it.

One of them was an old man; bald except for thin eyebrows, a curled, silver goatee, ears pointed, and his eyes were yellow, broad, hunched shoulders, and a crooked back. He was wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves, black pants, and calf-high boots.

The man has jagged scars over his right eye and left, black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face, grey eyes, a short, triangular soul patch, and a mustache. He was wearing a white, red lined haori that had a hood; along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama, underneath his haori was a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front, gold and black armored boots, and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen.

He was Ventus' and the others teacher, Eraqus.

Jasmine noticed that Ventus was looking at the old man before he looked at the ground.

The brunette girl quietly stared at him.

The old man noticed her stare before he smirked, making her look away.

He gave her a very uneasy feeling…

The raven-haired man walked forward, making Ventus and Jasmine straighten up.

He looked around before looking at Terra and Aqua. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy—not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort…" Eraqus glanced at the old man, who bowed his head, "did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." He turned to the two of them. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes."

"Then let the examination begin." He had his Keyblade in his hand, with the blade shining before he put it into a position.

The Keyblade had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outwards at both ends. It had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper red. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhere unique in that, while most Keyblade grips are cylindrical, this keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is an emblem that appeared on all of their clothing.

Spheres of light appeared before Terra and Aqua, who both have their Keyblades out, getting into a fighting stance.

Terra's Keyblade, Earthshaker's shaft had a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The teeth are made up of two pick-like points, with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side. The guard is an off-blue color, and seems to be crafted from two Omega insignias. The pommel is a dark blue cone. The keychain is a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating.

Aqua's Keyblade, Rainfell's blade was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There was a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, through the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. Four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head form the teeth. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. The Keychain links and its token are all made up of water droplets.

Jasmine glanced at Xehanort to see him move his hand in a very suspicious way.

The spheres of light were consumed with darkness.

Terra, Aqua, and Eraqus gasped while Xehanort smirked.

Jasmine silently watched as Terra and Aqua fought the spheres.

Suddenly, two of the spheres floated to the two teenagers standing by.

"Ven! Jasmine!" Terra and Aqua cried.

The two summoned their Keyblades and destroyed the spheres before it could hurt them.

Ventus' Keyblade, Wayward Wind was designed to be easily wielded in reverse. The black handle is offset from the Keyblade as opposed to being aligned with it, and the guard is equally misaligned. The guard is a dull gold color and joins with the shaft of the Keyblade to fully enclose the handle. The shaft is grey, thin, and has a very slight curve outward. There are three thin, dull gold lines that decorate the middle of the shaft. Two shorts bars connect the main blade of the teeth. The Wayward Wind's teeth are grey like the black and have a wing-like shape. Five curved bars that decrease in size the lower they are on the Keyblade comprise them. The keychain token is a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it.

Jasmine's Keyblade, Hope's Trust, was partially purple and partially blue with the kanji form of hope as the teeth. The handle is composed with blue angel wings on one side and purple angels wings on the other side, and there was chains with the same color them with the keychain token being her purple Wayfinder.

"Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam!" Ventus said.

"But Ven, you and Jasmine are in danger here!" Aqua protested. "Go wait in your rooms."

"No way!" He shook his head defiantly. "I've been looking forward to this—seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"Same here." Jasmine agreed.

"They can take care of themselves." Terra said. "They've been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!"

"Stay sharp, Ven, Jasmine." Aqua said.

"Ventus, get down." Jasmine said loud enough for him to hear.

He immediately went down.

Jasmine started to concentrate. "Fire!" She pointed her Keyblade at the sphere, making fire come out of it.

Xehanort watched her.

Once the closest spheres were destroyed, Jasmine rushed forward with her Keyblade.

Her fighting style was slightly different from the others. She would switch from using magic to attacking with her Keyblade.

* * *

"That was unexpected…but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

Aqua and Terra were now facing each other with their Keyblades in hand.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners—only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

The two charged at each other, their blades hitting each other's repeatedly before Aqua started dodging Terra's strikes before he did the same to her.

As Aqua was charging, Jasmine saw that Terra's hand was covered in darkness.

Then, the darkness disappeared before he defended himself from Aqua attack.

Jasmine quietly stared at the two.

* * *

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua `has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Ventus softly gasped while Jasmine looked at the two teenagers in concern.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge." Xehanort started walking away. "Please wait here for further instruction." Eraqus said before walking away as well.

Jasmine and Ventus ran to the two teenagers.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ventus apologized while Jasmine stared at him in concern.

"The darkness… Where did it come from?" Terra murmured.

* * *

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked the boy, who was waiting down the stairs.

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

Xehanort turned away from him. "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

He puts his masked helmet on. "I know that. He just needs a little incentive to leave home. But what about that girl?"

"Jasmine?" Xehanort looked at the masked boy with curiosity.

He nodded. "Yeah. She seemed a little suspicious."

"She probably was. Her suspicion is mostly from concern…" He paused.

"You mean with her friendship with Ventus."

Xehanort nodded. "Ventus has influenced her. She cares about him, but even then, there is a limit to her concern."

"That's interesting."

"If all else fails, you can use her as a backup." Xehanort started to walk away.

"Jasmine, huh?" He looked up at the stairway, softly chuckling. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Sorry…but I need some time alone." Terra walked away from the three.

Jasmine quietly watched him leave before she walked away as well.

Jasmine stared at the Wayfinder in her hand.

Even though she knew what would happen, she had a very uneasy feeling. Not just for Ventus, Terra, or Aqua…but for herself as well.

Suddenly, the bell went off, making her look up.

…That wasn't as good sign.

She puts her Wayfinder away before running to the door.

"Better hurry, Jasmine…" Someone said when she was about to leave her room.

She turned around to see a boy leaning on her desk.

He was wearing a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, a silver helmet with dark glass hiding his face from view.

"…You're Vanitas." She quietly murmured.

"Oh? You already know my name? Then again, you are from another dimension."

Jasmine silently stared at him.

Vanitas softly chuckled. "You really are an interesting one. Ventus was already defensive when I mentioned Terra."

"…What did you do to Ven?" Jasmine frowned at the masked boy before her.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" He got off her desk. "Not like it matters. Everyone, even Ventus, will leave you behind."

"You're wrong…" Jasmine muttered. "They wouldn't just leave without telling anyone."

"Oh, don't be so naïve. What about your friends in your world? Didn't they forget you as well until eventually you were alone?"

Jasmine glared.

"Do you really think your naïveté will save you? How stupid…" He turned his head to look at her. "You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. You can't keep staying in one place forever. You have to go out to think for yourself." A corridor of Darkness appeared before he walked in it, disappearing from sight.

Jasmine gritted her teeth before she looked down.

 _"_ _Jasmine!" Ventus ran to her with concern in his blue eyes. "Are you okay?"_

Jasmine's eyes hardened before she ran out of her room.

She wouldn't have the others leave her behind. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Jasmine winced when she crashed into someone, making her hit the ground.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Ventus looking at her in concern.

"Yeah… What about you?"

He smiled. "I'll be fine." Then, he gasped. "Oh, no! Terra!"

Jasmine grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Jasmine?" He blinked.

"What's wrong? You sound really upset."

Ventus looked down. "Well…there was this guy… He said…that Terra would be a different person…"

"Oh… Well, we better go look for Terra."

Ventus blinked before he grinned. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Terra!" Ventus yelled with Jasmine right behind him.

They were running down the stairs outside the castle, where Terra was about to leave.

"Huh?" He turned to them with Ventus almost tripping.

He panted.

"It's okay." Terra ruffled both of their heads before he smiled at them. "Look after Ven for me, Jasmine."

She looked at him in confusion before he turned away from them.

He hit the armor on his shoulder, enclosing him in it.

His armor was mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorate the armor as well. Notable additions to his armor include upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of his boots, and a dark-visor helmet. His helmet sports two tall, red prongs on either side.

His Keyblade was out before he held it up, making a light come from it. An electric spark came from it before a portal appeared. Terra threw his Keyblade into the air before it transformed into a vehicle.

Jasmine watched in awe.

Terra jumped on it before he headed to the portal he had made.

Ventus looked down while Jasmine stared at him in concern.

"Ventus?"

"…Jasmine." He called her name, turning to her. "Will you…come with me…?"

Jasmine's eyes widened slightly at the look in his eyes.

He looked confused, as if he didn't know what to do.

In the end, she smiled. "Of course."

He looked at her in surprise before he smiled as well. "Thank you…"

Jasmine continued to smile before they both hit their shoulder piece armor at the same time.

Ventus' armor was mostly predominantly sporting shades of green and gold. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upwards-pointed hook on the outer side of each one. His helmet appeared more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head, which points backwards and angel diagonally upwards. His armor was now sporting steel blue, gold, and black armor, with several red lines decorating it.

Jasmine's armor was sporting steel purple, silver, and black armor with several blue lines decorating it.

They both threw their Keyblades into the air, transforming it into two air gliders before they jumped on their own air glider.

"Wait, Ven! Jasmine!" Aqua cried as they headed for the portal.

 _I'm sorry, Aqua, but I have to help Ventus…_

* * *

 **Another chapter in! I might update more on this story instead of just once a week. Anyway, I hope you guys review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jasmine.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Dwarf Woodlands**

"Jasmine, look!" Ventus pointed down the cliff to see seven small little men.

Jasmine stared down at them.

One of the seven was a bit overweight and sports a thick, but short, white beard. His hat was yellow and stands on end for an unknown reason. He has a large, round, pink nose and is the only dwarf to wear glasses. He was wearing a red jacket with two gold buttons going down the front, brown pants, and a black belt with a gold buckle around his waist. His sleeves were rolled up.

The next one was rather thin is comparison to the others, and has the largest, most bulbous pink nose out of all the dwarfs. His thick, white beard reaches just past his waist. His tuque is brown and the tip flops down. His jacket is carmine colored and secured by a black belt with a gold buckle. The patches are brown, as are his pants.

The next one is the fattest Dwarf and seemingly the oldest, as he had thick, white eyebrows in addition to his white beard, the first Dwarf's. His tuque is orange and stands on end and his round, pink nose is the second smallest out of the Dwarfs. His pants are steel blue, and he was wearing a red vest overtop a yellow long-sleeved shirt with tan pouches. He was also wearing a black belt with a silver buckle.

The next one was wearing a light steel blue tuque that flops down and is a bit longer than those worn by the other Dwarfs. His round, pink nose is roughly the same size as the first Dwarf and his thick, white beard seems to be the longest out of all the Dwarfs. He was also wearing brown pants and a tan jacket with brown patches. His belt is black, but the buckle is obscured by his beard and his eyes were half-closed.

The next one was wearing a steel blue tuque that stands on end and has a thick, white beard that reaches to about knee-length, roughly the same length as last Dwarf beard. He appears to be the second largest nose out of the Dwarfs and was wearing a yellow-orange jacket with tan pouches. He was also wearing a black belt, but the buckle is covered by his beard. His pants are an orange-brown color.

The next one has a thick, white beard that reaches to about chest-length and he was wearing an orange tuque that droops in the same manner as the second Dwarf. His round, bulbous nose is just slightly smaller the last one's. His jacket is dark brown with brown patches and sports at least one gold button. His belt is black and the buckle is gold while his pants are brown.

The last one seems to be the youngest Dwarf and was wearing a purple hat along with a light green jacket with two gold buttons down the front. His hat and jacket seems to be a bit too large for him, and his jacket partially covers his black, gold-buckled belt. The patches on his elbows are brown. His pants are steel blue and his nose is the smallest of the Dwarfs. His eyes are blue and he has large ears.

"Come on!" He dragged her over to the other side to see them walk inside the mine.

"Where should we look for Terra?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know… You think those little men might know?" Ventus asked.

"It can't hurt to look." They jumped down the cliff before small monsters appeared before them.

They were sleek, humanoid creatures with blue skin. Its arms and legs end in points and have no distinct digits. It has a triangular head with two long, jagged lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression.

Ventus gasped. "W-What are they?!"

 _I remember that they're called Unversed. They feed on the negativity in one's heart…_

"Jasmine!" Ventus pulled her back just before the small monsters attacked them in twitchy jerks.

The brunette girl softly gasped before she summoned her Keyblade, which appeared in a flash of blue and purple light before charging at the monsters.

Ventus was by her side with his own Keyblade.

 _These are Unversed… So are my memories still the same as I remember them?_

Jasmine watched the Unversed disappear after they finished them off.

"Jasmine, do you know what they are?" Ventus asked with a sign of relief once they were done fighting them.

"I think…they're called Unversed." Jasmine hesitated. "But…I don't know how I know that though…"

The blond smiled at her. "At least we know what they are, right?"

Jasmine slightly smiled. "Yeah…"

* * *

Inside the mine was sparkly diamonds on the walls with the little men working on them.

"Huh?" One of the Dwarfs with glasses turned around to see them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven, and this is Jasmine."

"Diamond thieves!" One of the Dwarfs with an angry face yelled. "Take cover, ya fools!"

Four of them ran deeper into the mine with the two who first spoke to hide behind the entrance while the youngest one ran into the wall.

Jasmine slightly winced while Ventus blinked, looking around before he signed.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you." He sheepishly grinned.

"You didn't?" The fattest Dwarf asked.

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" The tired Dwarf asked.

"That's not nice, treating us like some kind of bad guy." Ventus said. "We're just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like us, about yay tall—"

"Sounds like a tall tale to me!" The angry Dwarf yelled, making Ventus flinch while Jasmine frowned. "Go on, git!"

"We don't know any Terra."

Ventus scratched the back of his head. "Please… Could you come over here? We just want to talk."

"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" The angry Dwarf told the others.

Ventus crossed his arms. "All right. Then we'll do this the hard way!"

The six Dwarfs ran deeper into the mine with Ventus running after them.

"Ventus, wait!" Jasmine signed before she ran after him.

Ventus looked around before he looked at her. "Let's split up!"

Jasmine headed for the left while Ventus head for the right.

She noticed a crate moving by itself.

She summoned her Keyblade before destroying the box by throwing her Keyblade at it.

"You and your friend seem nice. I wish we could help ya." The fattest Dwarf told her.

"It's okay… I kinda guessed that you didn't know." She shook her head. "You should go back."

Jasmine looked around before she saw a Dwarf riding in a cart that was riding on the tracks.

"Freeze!" A blast of blizzard hit the cart's wheels, making the cart stop with the Dwarf falling out of the cart.

She winced.

"Oh, gosh…" A Dwarf said.

"Um…are you okay?" She didn't mean to make him fall out.

"Yeah, thank you for asking…"

She signed in relief. "Listen, you should go back."

She just had to find one more before she would look for Ventus to see if he was okay.

Then, she saw another moving crate before she destroyed that one in the same manner as the first one.

"We haven't met any Merra—uh, Terra. And we'd know if a stranger was around."

"I understand. My friend is just really worried."

"Ow!"

The two looked up when they heard Ventus scream.

Jasmine signed. _I guess he found the other Dwarfs…_

* * *

"Come on." Ventus said. "I'm telling you, we're not thieves."

All of the Dwarfs except the smallest one were glaring at them.

The angry Dwarf let out a short laugh. "That's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya!"

"Fine, I get it. You want us to leave, we'll leave." Ventus turned to leave, walking away with Jasmine behind him before he stopped, turning back to the Dwarfs with Jasmine looking at them as well. "Oh, but—can you tell us where we can find some other people around here?"

"There's a castle beyond the chorus—I mean, the forest."

"Got it. Well, thanks."

"Will you be okay?" Jasmine asked Ventus.

"Yeah… Come on, Jasmine."

She only continued to look at him in concern.

* * *

They noticed a little cottage just before the forest.

Ventus walked to the cottage before looking inside through the window. "This must be where those little men live."

Jasmine flinched when they heard a scream.

"It's coming from the forest!" Ventus yelled before running inside with Jasmine behind him.

They found a young woman in the forest, who was crying.

She has short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also has long eye lashes and was wearing red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. She was wearing a yellow skirt and a blue bodice with the sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color and sports several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There is a high, white collar on the back of her dress. She was also wearing gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth.

"What's wrong?" Ventus asked while Jasmine stared at the young woman in concern.

"There horrible trees—they tried to grab me."

Ventus held his hand out to her, making her look at them. "Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

Jasmine nodded with a soft smile. "He's right."

She slowly put her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. "Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow." She looked down. "But…I do need a place at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, we saw a house just up ahead. Come on, we'll take you there. Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short. And this is Jasmine."

She slightly nodded in greeting.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Ven, Jasmine. My name's Snow White."

"Great. Let's get going!"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here…" Ventus turned to Snow White, "but sit tight while we look around."

Ventus ran out with Jasmine following him.

* * *

"The coast is clear!" Ventus walked back into the cottage with Jasmine behind him. "Not a monster in sight—Huh!" Ventus froze when he saw the Dwarfs while Jasmine tensed.

"Couldn't stay away, could ja?" The angry Dwarf snarled. "An' who invited you two in, ya rotten thieves?"

"Oh no, they're not thieves. They rescued me." Snow White told the Dwarfs.

"You fussn't be mooled—uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess." The Dwarf with the glasses told her.

"Just go on an' git!" The other Dwarf yelled.

"Please don't send them away." Snow White pleaded. "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, and it was like a key—and then these monsters came and—"

"A sword like a key…" Ventus crossed his arms before his eyes widened. "Terra!"

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" The Dwarf with the glasses asked.

"Terra would never do that!" Ventus yelled.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow White said.

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting—er, trusting." The Dwarf with the glasses told her.

"He's a-lyin'! Mark my words." The angry Dwarf exclaimed.

"I'll prove it!" Ventus ran off.

"Ventus, wait!" Jasmine ran after him.

She chased him into the forest to find an Unversed.

It resembled a large, brown tree. Its trunk splits into three large branches, which, in turn, fork into three more branches, giving it nine branches covered with green leaves. Purple fruit resembling whole apples and blue fruit with a longer, more conical shape hang from its branches. It has four thick roots that it typically keeps out of the ground to use as legs, though it can send them back into the ground. There are three red thorns on each of these roots. The Unversed's mouth is a jagged, black opening in the trunk, and it has a vertical split in its trunk between its eyes. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression and the Unversed insignia is emblazoned on it just under its mouth.

"Back off!" Ventus growled, summoning his Keyblade with Jasmine summoning hers as well.

"Ventus, we should use fire."

"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion.

"It's a tree, so fire would cause a lot of damage."

"Oh, right!"

They both aimed their Keyblades at the huge Unversed. "Fire!"

Two balls of fire charged at the Unversed, making it twitch angrily in pain before it started throwing the fruits at them, causing explosions.

Jasmine pushed Ventus out of the way, almost making her get hit by the exploding fruit.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" She stood up before dusting herself. "We should be able to finish it with one attack. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

They both threw their Keyblades at the Unversed, making it disappear on impact with a dark purplish cloud.

Ventus and Jasmine signed in relief before they both ran deeper into the woods until they made it into a field of flowers.

"Terra!" Ventus yelled, looking around.

Jasmine looked at her friend in concern. "Ventus…"

He looked down before his eyes widened to see a red apple. He put his Keyblade in his left hand before picking up the apple with his right.

Jasmine furrowed her eyebrows before she looked over to see an old lady with a basket of apples.

She was wearing a black, hooded robe that had hanging sleeves and dark grey slippers. She has long, tangled white hair, thick black eyebrows, and green eyes with dark rings around her eyes. Her nose is long and crooked that gains a large wart with one visible tooth on her bottom jaw. Her hands re gnarled and have pointed, dirty fingernails.

She frowned.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this."

She turned around to the two teenagers that walked to her, with Jasmine being more reluctant.

"Oh, why thank you, my pet." She took the apple from Ventus. "To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that." She put the apple in her basket before she laughed evilly. "Haven't I seen those swords before?"

"Terra has one. You know Terra?" Ventus asked.

"Oh, yes, yes… That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"—My poor heart nearly stopped."

"That doesn't sound like him at all…" Ventus murmured. "Ma'am, where did Terra go?"

"I'm sure I have no idea… Must you all menace a poor granny so?"

Jasmine glared.

"What? No, I was just…"

She walked away from them.

Ventus looked down. "Terra, what did you do?"

"Don't believe her. She could be lying, for all we know." Jasmine told him.

"But…"

"I know that I've only known you guys for about a week, but I doubt Terra does anything unless he has a reason."

Ventus slightly smiled. "Yeah… You're right."

* * *

 **Chapter three is done! I hope you guys like it and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Four: Castle of Dreams**

Jasmine watched Ventus walk back and forth.

"What is going on?" He crossed his arms before he turned to one of the cage's sides. "Somebody tell me how we got so SMALL!" His head dropped.

They both looked up to see a young woman, who was really big.

Her blond hair in tied up into a ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a brown dress with a long-sleeved pale blue undershirt underneath, a white apron, and black shoes.

Ventus started to backup before she picked up the cage they were in and tilted it, making them fall to the other end of the cage.

She opened the cage. "Don't be afraid." Then her eyes widened. "Oh! How interesting… I've never seen a mouse like you two before."

"Mouse?" Ventus repeated in shock.

Jasmine shifted uncomfortably. "You're crushing me…"

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." She puts the cage down, making them softly cry out at the landing.

They looked up to see a mouse coming.

He's a small brown mouse with a long tail and two large front teeth. He was wearing a red cap, a red shirt underneath an orange overshirt, and red shoes.

"Now, now, now. Look. 'ake it easy. Not a worry 'bout. We like you. Flinderelly like you, too. She's a nice, very nice-nice."

The woman smiled at them.

Ventus and Jasmine smiled back.

"Come on now. Zugk-zugk."

They followed the mouse out of the cage.

"Name a Jaq."

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"And I'm Jasmine…" She shyly introduced herself.

"Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven, Jazz-Jazz. Need somethin'? Ask the Jaq!"

"Cinderella!"

The blond looked up slightly before she looked at them. "Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you two in a little white." She walked away from them.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." Ventus stated.

"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmothey keep Flinderelly busy all day!"

"She didn't seem to mind much, though."

"No, not Flinderelly. She work hard. She's got a dream—big dream. Dream gonna come true."

Ventus smiled. "That sounds like somebody I know."

Jasmine quietly looked at Ventus.

"Hey, maybe you can help us find him!" He turned to Jaq. "His name's Terra. You seen him?"

"Uh…no-no. Never saw Terra 'fore."

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot."

"Come on. Follow me. Gotta see the house." He walked ahead of them.

"H-hey!" Ventus ran after Jaq with Jasmine behind him.

They followed him to a mouse hole.

Ventus panted. "He's fast…"

She nodded. "I think he went up there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"What's that?" Ventus asked Jaq.

"That's the palace—King's palace. Gonna be a big ball tonight."

"Is Cinderella going?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know…"

They turned around when they heard the door open to see Cinderella.

"Hello, you three. Have you become friends already?"

The three looked at each other and nodded before they turned to Cinderella.

"Oh, that's wonderful." She started to mess with the pink dress she was making, humming happily to herself.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ventus mentioned.

"Mm. I'm going to the royal ball tonight." She signed with a smile. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Cinderella!"

She flinched. "My dress will have to wait."

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!"

"Poor Flinderelly…" Jaq quietly murmured once Cinderella left the room. "She not go to the ball."

"Why not?" Ventus asked.

"You see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, got an ide! Ven-Ven and Jazz-Jazz help the Jaq?"

"With what?" Jasmine asked.

"Fix up Flinderelly's dress for the ball!"

Ventus crossed his arms. "But what do we need to get?"

"Look around the house. Lots of pitty-pitty things."

Ventus nodded. "Okay, let's do it. We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here."

"Zugk-zugk!"

They jumped down the window.

"Ven-Ven, Jazz-Jazz! Careful of Roos-a-fee!"

""Roos-a-fee"?" Ventus repeated in confusion.

"Roos-a-fee a cat-cat! Meany…sneaky… Jump at you, bite at you!"

"Gotcha."

"We'll be careful." Jasmine told Jaq.

* * *

Jasmine got on the sofa to see a white lace on it. "Ventus, this should work!"

"Do you think this'll work, too?" Ventus asked, holding up a roll of pink fabric.

"It should. We should take it back to Jaq."

"Right!"

* * *

"Jasmine, I found a sash!" Ventus yelled.

"That's great. We should take that back before looking a little more."

"Okay!"

* * *

They took another mousehole and went through it to find themselves someplace else in that same room.

Jasmine looked over at the edge before she took a couple steps back. _I don't feel good…_

"Jasmine, look! I found some thread!" Ventus said, standing on the ruler as he pointed to the item.

"T…That's great…"

"Jasmine?" He looked at his friend in confusion. "You don't look very good…"

"I-I'm fine… I just… I'm not a big fan of heights…" She shook her head. "Anyway…I'm gonna go see if there is anything else we might need. I'll meet you back in Cinderella's room."

"Okay…"

Jasmine picked up the white button on the bureau. "This should do it."

She was still shaking from being up so high.

The brunette girl signed. "I should go back…"

* * *

Jaq turned to them. "Still needs a pitty-pitty pearl."

Ventus nodded. "Leave it to us!"

Jasmine followed her friend before he suddenly stopped. "Ventus?"

"…I didn't know that you were afraid of heights."

She was quiet.

"You…reacted almost the same way when I was trying to get you to sit with us the first time…"

Jasmine looked down. "Yeah…"

 _"Come on, Jasmine! You can sit with us!" Ventus cheerfully smiled._

 _The brunette girl looked at the ledge of the cliff before she shook her head. "I'm really sorry…"_

 _"Why are you apologizing, Jasmine?" Aqua asked._

 _She looked down._

 _Terra walked over to her. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" He said it so low that she didn't think Aqua or Ventus heard him._

 _She looked at him in slight surprise before she nodded._

 _Terra could always figure her out, even when she tried to hide her fears._

 _I only spent a month with them, but they slowly became my friends…_

"Jasmine?" Ventus looked at his friend in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She slightly smiled. "I was just remembering something. Sorry to worry you."

"That's okay." He smiled back.

* * *

A cat was sleeping with a blue pearl in front of him.

Ventus and Jasmine were peeking over from behind one of the tables' legs.

"Oh. There it is." Ventus murmured. "Jasmine, I'll get it while you stay here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Ventus tiptoed over to the cat before he stopped in front of the cat. He waved his hand in front of it to make sure it was asleep before he picked up the pearl, tiptoeing back.

"Ventus!" Jasmine cried when she saw the cat about to attack.

"Roos-a-fee!" A ball of yarn hits the cat, making the teenagers look over to see Jaq standing on the bureau.

"Flurry-flurry, Ven-Ven, Jazz-Jazz!"

Ventus ran away while Jaq threw balls of yarn at the cat before the cat charged at the bureau.

Jasmine and Ventus turned around to see Jaq fall down.

The two teenagers looked at each other before they nodded.

They charged at the cat before Ventus hits the cat with his Keyblade while Jasmine threw her Keyblade at it.

"Time to play, cat!"

"Ven-Ven! Jazz-Jazz!"

"Take the pearl, Jaq." He held the pearl to the mouse. "We'll hold him off. Run!"

"Zugk-zugk!" He took the pearl and ran away.

The cat charged at them.

Jasmine and Ventus dodged him.

"Are you ready, Jasmine?"

"Yeah."

They both threw their Keyblades at the cat.

The cat ran off while Jaq walked over to them.

"Oh, that's a big "thank you.""

"No thanks needed. You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do, right?"

Jaq smiled back. "Zugk-zugk! Ven-Ven, Jazz-Jazz, and Jaq are good friends!"

"Now, let's get that dress finished."

* * *

Cinderella walked into her room before standing near the window. "Oh, well… What's a royal ball?" She sat down. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring…and completely…completely wonderful." She gazed at the castle in longing.

"Cinderella!" Ventus called her.

She turned around to see her dress, but it looked finished this time.

"Is that my dress?"

"Yes. It's a present from us." Ventus smiled.

Jasmine and Jaq smiled as well.

"Now you have a dress for the ball."

Jasmine and Ventus got on Cinderella's right hand while Jaq got on her left hand. "Why, it's… it's such a surprise…"

"Flurr-flurry! Time go go, Flinderelly!" Jaq rushed her.

Cinderella smiled. "Oh, thank you."

* * *

"Jaq-Jaq hope Flinderelly dream come true." Jaq turned to the two teenagers. "What's a Ven-Ven and Jazz-Jazz dream?"

Ventus looked at him in slight surprise. "I wonder… Funny… I'd never really thought about it—at least until you asked me." He held his hand out to summon his Keyblade. "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master."

"Hope a Ven-Ven dream come true, too."

His Keyblade disappeared. "I just need to keep on believing, right?"

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq nodded along with Jasmine.

"What about you, Jasmine?" Ventus asked.

She hesitated, looking down. "I… I haven't really decided… But maybe… Maybe I want…to be a Keyblade Master…"

Ventus pats her back. "You'll be a great Keyblade Master, Jasmine!"

The brunette girl weakly laughed. "I-I'll try…"

 _My dream back at home was to be a photographer…but now…I'm not so certain…_

* * *

 **I had a hard time with this one since I was trying to make sure I copied what Jaq said. Anyway, I hope you guys will like it and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Enchanted Dominion**

"Still no sign of Terra." Ventus murmured as they walked through the halls of the castle.

They noticed a door before they walked inside to see a woman sleeping.

They both tiptoed to her side.

She has curly blond hair with fair skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved, strapless, pleated sky blue dress with a white collar, as well as a gold necklace and tiara.

Jasmine quietly stared at her along with Ventus.

"Stop, you get away from her!"

They jumped, turning around to see three fairies pointing yellow wands at them.

The one in the middle is dressed in a red dress and cape with a gold skirt under the dress with gold cuffs. Her cape is secured by a rectangular, gold broach. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint, red tint. Her hat is also red, and the cloth wrapped around it is gold. She has grey hair.

The one on the right side is wearing a green cape, a lighter green dress, and an even lighter green skirt under the dress. Her cape is fastened with a triangular, green broach. Her hat is green and the cloth wrapped around is a pale green. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint green tint. She has grey hair.

The last fairy on the left side is wearing a dark blue cape, a blue dress, and a light blue skirt under the dress. Her cape is secured by a blue, circular broach. Her hat is blue and wrapped in a light blue cloth. Her wings are small, triangular, and have a faint blue tint. Her hair is black.

"Wha—Oh, I'm sorry." Ventus apologized, scratching the back of his head. "It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "Sorry…"

The red fairy flew to them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven."

"And I'm Jasmine."

"Oh… You don't seem bad, dear." The green fairy said. "I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora."

"Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ventus asked.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." The red fairy explained.

Ventus crossed his arms. "Hm… Well then, why don't we go get it back for her?"

"That's impossible, dear." The green fairy said. "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this."

The fairies only looked worried and upset.

"We can help. You gotta believe me."

"Ventus is right." Jasmine agreed. "Besides, isn't it better to try than just standing around and do nothing?"

Ventus nodded with her. "C'mon, let's go get her heart."

The red fairy smiled. "You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along—follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you two to get lost."

The teenagers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jasmine stopped in front of the barrier that was blocking the entrance to the Forbidden Mountain.

Ventus crossed his arms. "Looks like we're stuck."

"This must be Maleficent's doing." The red fairy said.

"I know!" The green fairy flew to the barrier before using her wand to get rid of it. She turned to them. "Shall we?"

"Yep." Ventus nodded as he walked with the others behind him.

* * *

Jasmine noticed two creatures on guard.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's." The red fairy warned them.

"Well, they ain't guardin' nothing." Ventus turned to Jasmine. "Are you ready, Jasmine?"

For a second, she looked at him in confusion before she nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Ten-shun!" Ventus yelled just as one of them yawned.

They ran to the center of the room with their Keyblades in hand.

"No sleeping on the job!"

Jasmine threw her Keyblade at one of them while Ventus charged at the other.

A lot more showed up, but they managed to defeat them.

* * *

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the next room they were in.

"Whoa!" Ventus jumped when walls began to appear.

 _Just as I thought…_

"It must be a maze. We have to figure a way through this."

"Right!"

* * *

The two teenagers walked to the green flames that were holding Aurora's heart before aimed their Keyblade at the flames, making a light form as it hit the flames.

The flames disappeared, allowing the heart to fly away.

"That should do it." Ventus said.

Jasmine paused when everything became bright.

 _"_ _Don't you remember? We've met before." A brown-haired man said._

 _"_ _We…we have?" Aurora slowly said in confusion._

 _"_ _Why of course. You said so yourself—once upon a dream."_

 _The blond was silent before she smiled._

 _They walked over to a tree, making Aurora lean her head on his shoulder._

 _"_ _I never thought I would meet you—outside of my dreams, that is."_

 _"_ _Who are you? What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Hmm? Oh, my name… Why, it's…" Then she began shaking her head. "Oh, oh no, I can't… Good-bye." She began to run away._

 _"_ _I must see you!"_

 _"_ _I don't know, maybe someday."_

 _"_ _When? Tomorrow?" He asked._

 _"_ _Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen."_

"What was that?" Ventus asked.

Jasmine put a hand to her head. It felt kind a weird to see someone else's memory.

"Aurora's memory." The red fairy said. "She must have gotten her heart back."

"So her dream came true!" Ventus smiled.

"Yes, not long ago." She confirmed. "Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love."

"I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?" The green fairy said.

Ventus nodded. "Yup."

Jasmine slightly smiled. "Yeah…" She believed in her friends.

"You also have a strong light." The red fairy said to Ventus.

He crossed his arms at that.

"Jasmine, can we design some clothes for you?" The green fairy asked.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

The red fairy nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"So can we?" Even the blue fairy asked.

"Uh…" She looked down. "I don't…"

"You should let them, Jasmine." Ventus smiled at his friend. "They really want to, you know."

The brunette girl looked at the blond-haired boy before she signed. "Okay…"

"All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" The blue fairy told them.

* * *

All five of them stopped when they saw someone in the room where they fought Maleficent's henchmen.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, children, was it you two?" A woman turned to them.

She is fair and green-skinned, her shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She was wearing a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She was carrying a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. She was also wearing a golden ring with a circular black stone in it.

"Maleficent!"

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" He charged at her.

"Ventus!" Jasmine rushed after him.

Maleficent disappeared just as they neared her.

They looked around.

"A Keyblade… You must be Ventus and Jasmine."

"Huh?" They turned around to see Maleficent near the top of the stairs. "How do you know about us…and the Keyblade?"

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration."

"Terra?" Ventus' eyes widened. "He was here?"

"Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

Ventus shook his head. "That's a lie!"

"Terra would never do something like that. That's not the kind of person he is." Jasmine glared.

They both got in a fighting stance.

"I was asked to leave you unharmed…but it seems I have no choice!"

The three fairies turned into little spheres of light before they went over to the two teenagers.

Ventus charged at Maleficent, who suddenly disappeared.

Jasmine looked around before she noticed the three colored spheres circling around in one place.

"Ventus!" He looked at her. "Come over here!" She ran over to the fairies.

Ventus ran to the area just in time.

They both managed to gather enough power with fairies help before they aimed their Keyblades at Maleficent, who was at the center of the room.

"Come on!" They aimed the magic at her, causing her to be trapped in a sleeping spell.

"Jasmine!"

"Right!"

They charged at her before attacking them with their Keyblades.

She disappeared before reappearing at the stairs, panting as she climbed them.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ventus denied.

"He's right. Terra is too sincere of a person to do that." Jasmine added.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?" Ventus looked down.

"Ventus…" Jasmine looked at him in concern.

"Ven! Jasmine! Don't be fooled!"

They looked over to see Aqua.

"Aqua!"

She stopped once she was by their side. "Terra would never do that. You two know that as well as I do."

"Yeah!" Ventus smiled while Jasmine smiled in relief.

"Ahh… The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree… Ventus… Jasmine… Aqua…" Maleficent said.

They glared at her.

Aqua turned to the teenagers. "The Master sent me."

They turned to her.

"Ven, Jasmine…let's go home." She smiled at them.

"But Terra…" Ventus looked to the side.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet."

Jasmine looked at her friend in concern. "Ventus…"

He signed. "Sorry, Aqua. But we can't go with you."

She had a confused look on her face.

"It's just…we have to find him before it's too late!" He ran off.

"Ven!"

Jasmine ran after him instantly.

The green fairy tried to go after them but the red fairy stopped her, shaking her head.

Jasmine managed to find Ventus near the entrance of the Forbidden Mountain in the corner.

The brunette girl could hear him quietly sniff.

That only made the pain in her heart worse.

She slowly walked to him before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Ventus…"

She felt him flinched beneath her hand before he tried to get rid of the tears.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine… For being such a…"

"It's okay."

He looked at her to see her smiling a gentle smile.

"Everyone needs to cry once and awhile. Not one person is that strong to go through the pain alone."

"Jasmine…"

"Besides, you have me, don't you?"

He smiled through his tears. "You're right…" He slowly stood up, wiping away his tears. "I do have you to help through everything."

She smiled back at him.

Jasmine never wanted to see her cheerful friend become so upset that he was reduced to tears. So no matter what happened, she would always be there for him.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! And please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: A New Friend**

Jasmine's eyes widened while Ventus gasped when they saw Vanitas go right in front of them, as if taunting them.

"Him again!"

They went after him.

* * *

They made it to a world that looked like a barren land.

"Where's he hiding?" Ventus looked around.

Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see Vanitas. "Ventus."

He turned as well. "All right! What did you mean about Terra and Jasmine being a different person?"

Dark brown eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. He didn't say that before…

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever. And Jasmine will be nothing but the shell of the broken girl."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Stupid, or true." He held his hand out before a Keyblade appeared in his hand.

The Keyblade's teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has eyes of darkness: one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape.

"A Keyblade?" Ventus stared in disbelief before he glared.

Jasmine summoned her Keyblade at the same time as Ventus, getting into a fighting stance.

"Good. Let's see what you're both made of." He was in a fighting stance as well.

They both charged at him before he blocked both of their attacks and then retaliated.

Jasmine distant herself before she held her Keyblade up. "Thunder!"

The spell managed to hurt him a little before he jumped over her when Jasmine charged at him.

"See ya!" He aimed a spell at her, making her eyes widened as she didn't have enough time to block him.

"Jasmine!" Ventus ran to her just before the spell hit her, absorbing more of the impact.

They both got thrown back by the spell.

"That really all you got? Man, you two are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done."

He aimed a magical spell at them, making Jasmine close her eyes tightly.

The area the two were in was up in flames, but they weren't in sight.

"Don't worry! You're safe."

Vanitas turned to the side to see a mouse near the teenagers.

A Keyblade appeared in his hand before he held it up. "Heal!"

All of their injuries disappeared, making them look up at their savior.

He is an anthropomorph mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. He was wearing a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is gray, while the bottom half is black, and there are two gray straps dangling in front of it. His pants are black and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a gray strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a grey strap on the outer side of each pant leg. He was wearing very large, grey shoes with gray backs and two gray, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

The guard of the Keyblade appears to be two shooting stars. The blade is blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth are a crescent moon and a star. The keychain design is a crescent moon.

Once he knew they were okay, he ran to Vanitas. "Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!" He got into a fighting stance.

"The three of us will!" Ventus joined him with Jasmine right beside him.

He looked at them before all three of them nodded.

Their savior would charge at Vanitas along with Ventus, using light spells at times.

Jasmine stayed back before she noticed something.

Vanitas froze in place just when Ventus attacked him.

Dark brown eyes widened before she ran over, grabbing the two. "Watch out!"

Vanitas glanced at the brunette girl after appearing above to attack nothing. "How observant of you…"

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to watch his movements, Ventus. Or else you'll get hurt in the process."

"Right."

It took a while, but they managed to defeat him.

Vanitas was lying down on the ground before he managed to get right back up.

The three of them got back into a fighting stance.

"Hmph, you win."

A portal appeared behind him.

"Consider yourself on probation." He walked backwards before finally disappearing from sight, along with the portal.

"Probation for what?" Ventus said just as the Keyblade in his hand disappeared along with Jasmine's. Then he turned to their savior. "Thanks for before, we owe ya. The name's Ventus and this is Jasmine. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey." He smiled.

"I see you've got a Keyblade."

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid." His Keyblade disappeared. "He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without tellin' him." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that makes the three of us. We ran off, too."

Jasmine slightly smiled. "Yeah…"

Mickey took out something. "All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like…when, or where… It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to." He looked down before he smiled. "But I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here."

Ventus and Jasmine laughed at the same time.

"Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'."

That made the three of them look at the Star Shard.

Then a bright light came from it.

* * *

Jasmine found herself in the Lanes Between with Ventus right next to her.

There was a world right near them.

"Are you ready, Jasmine?" Ventus asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Finally Mickey arrives! I was excited to do this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Radiant Garden**

Jasmine and Ventus looked around before they looked over to see someone leaving, who looked familiar.

"Was that Mickey?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know… But it can't hurt to look." Jasmine said.

He nodded to her. "Right!"

* * *

They ran up the stairs to see a castle with two men standing in front of the doors.

One of the men has ginger slicked back hair into rather odd, messy spikes and blue eyes. He has very angular and strong features, with a square chin, a straight nose, and sharp cheekbones with small eyebrows. He was wearing a grey uniform with white cuffs and a red heart on the chest. There are blue hearts on the cuffs. He has an orange axe with a silver heart in the middle.

The other one is a tall, broad-shouldered man that has black hair that was worn with dreadlocks with most of his dreads tied in a low ponytail but one dangles over the right side of his face, thick sideburns, thick eyebrows, and violet eyes. He was wearing a dark slate grey uniform which is adorned with a curled heart symbol, and white gloves. The front of his jacket sports two rows of gold buttons, silver highlights, and a red and white heart like the one of his gloves. He is also wearing a belt and knee-high boots, both of which are black. He was wielding a single lance with silver edges, a blue head, and a handle that alternates from violet to silver. The curled heart symbol is incorporated into the head of the lance.

The two glanced at them as they ran closer to the castle.

They were stopped by the two adults, who held their weapons out to stop them.

"Hold on." The black-haired man told them.

"The castle is presently closed." The ginger-haired man said.

"But somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours." Ventus explained.

They glanced at each other.

"We aren't aware of any visitors." The raven-haired man said. "Now run along home, you two, before the monsters get you."

Ventus looked down. "I coulda sworn it was him."

Jasmine looked at her friend in concern. "We should go… No use staying here."

"Yeah…"

They both turned to leave before Ventus jumped while Jasmine's eyes widened.

Before them was an Unversed.

It looked like a torso and head. Its head is diamond-shaped and grey with red eyes set in an angry expression. The front of its body is adorned with a large, light blue, U-shaped additive with black edges lined by four short spikes. Its "neck" is thin, black, and curls forward. The Unversed symbol is printed on the end of the neck. On either side of the neck, the Unversed has two red "arms" that end in black, triangular blades, each with yellow stripes on them.

"They're here!"

The two men walked forward.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you." The raven-haired man said.

Ventus made a face before he ran off with Jasmine behind him. "Leave this to us!"

"Stop!" The ginger-haired man yelled.

"But you're both just kids!" The other man yelled.

The two nodded to each other before they started to head after them.

"Now, who do you think will defend the castle if you two go skipping off?"

The turned around to see a man.

"But, those kids…" The ginger-haired man protested.

"Never you worry about them. They're both special cases."

"A what?"

"Even is right." The raven-haired man agreed. "Lord and castle come first. They will have to fend for themselves."

"Which reminds me, His Lordship was asking for you." The two men walked past him. "A heart devoid of darkness? Stripped clean of it, at that… Very questionable. And then there's that girl… There's something about her…"

* * *

Dark brown eyes widened when she saw the Unversed in front of a duck.

"How dare ye!? Back off, ye fiend!" The duck yelled.

He is an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the same color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, bald man. He was wearing a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses. He also wears red spats on his feet. He also has a brown cane with a gold tip.

"Ye'll not be gettin' my money!"

Ventus gasped before he threw his Keyblade along with Jasmine. "Look out!" They both yelled.

"Aye, I will!" He covered his head, turning away just as the two Keyblades hit the Unversed.

The Unversed looked at the two Keyblade wielders before floating away, going in the opposite direction.

Ventus and Jasmine ran past the duck, intending on going after the Unversed.

"Hold on…" The duck watched them. "Wait a moment, you two!"

They turned to the duck, their Keyblades disappearing from sight.

"Don't I get a chance to repay ye two?"

"Oh, you don't have to." Ventus turned to leave while Jasmine glanced at the boy.

"Now, just hold yer horses. I dinna mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of…"

Ventus glanced at the Unversed along with Jasmine.

"Well, could ya make it fast?"

"I know—I've just the thing in me hat!" He took off his hat before looking at them.

Ventus blinked while Jasmine stared in curiosity.

He snickered before making a hand gesture. "C'mere."

They glanced at each other before walking over, bending down to his height.

"Ye can tell me. You two came here from another world, didn't ye?"

Ventus gasped while Jasmine tensed.

He chuckled. "Dinna worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye two any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me."

Ventus stared at him in surprise.

"I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Great! That all?" Ventus was in a rush, and Jasmine didn't blame him.

"Ach, but I'm holding ye two up." He began digging around in his hat. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. There y'are—enough for you, your friend, and two grown-ups."

Jasmine took one of them while Ventus took the other three.

Then she softly laughed. "Two grown-ups, huh?"

"Jasmine! That isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, but it kinda is." She grinned.

* * *

They followed after the Unversed when they heard a shout.

"Hang it all! Can't I get a moment's peace!?"

They both stopped.

"Mister, get inside. It's not safe out here." Ventus told him while Jasmine stared.

"Oh, ordering me about—now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard."

He's an elderly man with pale skin and thin arms and legs. His nose is a bit large and his black eyes are rather small and close-set. He was wearing spectacles with circular lenses. He seems to be balding and has short, white hair on the sides and back of his head. He also has bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard, all of which are white. He was dressed in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He was also wearing pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which are the same sky blue color as his cloak.

Ventus just blinked while Jasmine was silent.

"Oh ho… You two looking to wake the powers inside them, is that it?"

"What? How'd you know?" Ventus asked while Jasmine stayed silent.

He laughed. "We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like." He went back inside.

Ventus looked at Jasmine with a raised eyebrow. "What book?"

She only shook her head. "I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to check it out."

"Yeah, you're right."

They went inside to look at the book.

Ventus held the left side while Jasmine held the right side.

They both covered their eyes when a bright light shined.

"W-What was that?" Ventus asked.

"…I think we just awoken the powers inside us." Jasmine closed the book. "Anyway, we should hurry up and find that Unversed."

"Right!" He puts the book back.

Jasmine looked at the book.

Winnie the Pooh.

She has a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she saw that mysterious book.

Destiny…has a way in working in mysterious ways after all…

* * *

They ran over to see Terra and then Aqua.

"Ven! Jasmine!" The two yelled at the same time.

"Terra! Aqua!" They said at the same time before they looked over, all four of them summoning their Keyblades.

Each of them had been following a piece of the Unversed.

It came together to form one big Unversed.

"We have to take care of it separately!" Jasmine said.

Aqua nodded. "Terra and I can take take care of the arms. You two take care of the legs."

"Can you handle that, Ven?" Terra asked.

"Yeah!"

Once they had taken care of the separate piece while dodging its attacks, it was time to attack the main part of the Unversed.

"Terra!" Aqua yelled.

"Ventus!" Jasmine yelled.

"Ven! Now!"

"C'mon!" Ventus yelled.

The jumped up before they attacked the Unversed in four strikes. Aqua and Jasmine's were together while Ventus and Terra were side by side.

They landed, turning to see if the Unversed was gone.

It disappeared as it hits the ground.

The three ran to Ventus.

"Got 'im."

"We make a good team." Aqua smiled.

"Sure do." Ventus nodded in agreement while Jasmine just smiled.

It felt like such a long time since it has been the four of them…

"Oh yeah! We got you these tickets." Ventus took out the three passes.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." He gave one to Terra. "He said to take a friend and—" He held the other one with a scowl.

Jasmine covered her mouth to hide a laugh.

"He said to take two grown-ups." He said as he gave the last one to Aqua before pocketing his.

"You mean us?" Aqua said.

The two laughed, looking over at each other while Jasmine grinned.

"Listen to me, Ven… We need to get you and Jasmine home—" Aqua said.

"It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra and Jasmine again."

 _"And Jasmine will be nothing but the shell of a broken girl."_

She didn't…quite understand what that meant.

She could understand Terra's…but her?

Was something going to happen to her?

Terra gasped before he placed a hand on Ventus' shoulder. "You saw the boy in the mask?"

Ventus was surprised by Terra's reaction. "Y-Yes?"

Terra looked over at Jasmine.

She was conflicted before she slowly nodded.

"Vanitas…" He muttered before he stepped back. "Ven. You let Aqua take you and Jasmine home."

"No way. We wanna go with you guys." Ventus argued.

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua said, making all three look at her. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never—" Ventus tried to reason with her.

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra retorted, making Ventus look at him. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

"He was only—" She looked to the side.

"Aqua…" Ventus signed, looking down.

Jasmine signed as well.

"I get it." Terra turned away from them.

"Terra!" Ventus tried to stop him with Jasmine looked at the brown-haired man.

"Just stay put!" He snapped, making Ventus stop and Jasmine flinch. "I'm on my own now, all right?"

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua pleaded. "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried."

He didn't turn back, just continued walking away.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ventus said to her.

"So now you know the truth." Aqua said to them. "But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too. And he loves you too, Jasmine, despite not being with us that long."

She didn't say anything.

"Were you also "ordered" to take us home?" Ventus asked.

She looked away from them.

"Aqua… Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. We're gonna go find Terra. C'mon, Jasmine!" He grabbed her hand, forcing her to follow him.

"V-Ventus!"

She knew that he was angry, but still…

Right now…Terra was the main concern.

They made it to Central Square only to see a young boy surrounded by the Unversed.

He has short light blue hair with most of it covering the right side of his face along with his right eye and light shade of blue eyes. He was wearing a white coat, with the sleeves folded back, over a black, V-neck top with a white collar, blue pants, and navy blue shoes.

"Run!" They both said as they got in front of the boy with their Keyblades in hand.

He only nods at them before he ran in the other direction for someplace to hide in.

* * *

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me."

Ventus and Jasmine looked over to see a man.

He has long, dirty blond hair that was worn with two slightly short but still long bangs that frame his face and bright green eyes. He was wearing a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, a purple ascot, black pants, and silver lined boots.

He turned in their direction. "Ah, there you are."

They looked over to see the boy they had told to run.

"Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?" He said as he walked over to the three of them.

The two teenagers moved back to let him get to the boy.

He turned to them. "I see we owe you two our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy…since his poor parents are not here to do it."

"Oh. You're on your own, huh?" Ventus murmured while Jasmine stared at the boy quietly.

He stared back at the girl.

Ventus noticed the exchange before he looked at the man. "Sir, we're looking for a friend of ours. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like us—have you seen him?"

"Hmm… Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road." He said as he gestured to an area they haven't been to yet.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way. And… Well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again."

Ventus was confused by that statement while Jasmine stiffened when a small hand grabbed hers.

She looked down to see that it was Ienzo's.

That made the man look at her. "Isn't that peculiar. He doesn't take to strangers easily."

"Um…" Jasmine wasn't sure about this before she bent down to his height. "You're Ienzo, right? I'm Jasmine. Do you mind…letting go of my hand? I have to go." She gave him a soft smile.

He just gave her a blank stare.

Did he…want something?

He took something out of his pocket before giving it to her.

She blinked at what was in her hand.

It was a small bag of candy.

"What's this?"

"It's rock candy." The man told them. "They're quite a rarity here and hard to come by. Consider yourself lucky that Ienzo wants you to have it."

"Oh…" She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ienzo. That's very sweet of you."

He blinked at her smile before a light blush formed on his cheeks.

He gave her a slight smile before he lets go of her hand.

The man turned to leave with Ienzo following right behind him.

Ventus couldn't help but laugh.

Jasmine looked over at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

He grinned at her. "Looks like someone has a crush on you."

…What?

Ventus thought…Ienzo had a crush…on her?

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that."

"Oh, c'mon, Jasmine! He was blushing!"

"He was probably embarrassed…" She started walking away from Ventus.

Really… A crush…

* * *

"Terra!"

He looked over to see Ventus and Jasmine.

"Take us with you!" Ventus pleaded while Jasmine was silent.

She can guess what the answer would be.

He turned away from them. "I can't do that, Ven. To you, or to Jasmine."

His eyes widened before he looked down. "Why not?"

"I just—" He looked over at them. "When I really need you two, I know you'll be there."

Ventus grinned before he gave a soft laugh. "Well, why wouldn't we? You're our friend. Right?"

Jasmine nodded with a smile. "Yeah!"

He looked surprised for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks."

"Terra." Jasmine called his name before he could put his armor on.

He looked at her.

"Be careful…okay?" She gave him a soft smile.

He could tell that she has really started to trust them.

Compared to Ventus and Aqua, she was always so quiet and kept to herself.

At least…she has opened up to them.

"I will. Look after Ven, okay?"

"I will." It was the least she could do as his friend.

Terra touched the armor on his shoulder before he was encased in his armor.

They watched Terra leave before Ventus' expression dropped.

Jasmine looked over at the blond.

"We better tell Aqua!" He told her, worry in his voice.

She only nodded.

* * *

They found her at Central Square.

"Aqua!" Ventus called her.

She looked over at them. "Ven. Jasmine. Were you two able to find him?"

"Yeah, but…" Ventus looked down. "He's gone."

"Right. Then I can't stay here."

"Let us go with you, Aqua." Ventus said while Jasmine looked to the side.

Her answer will likely be the same answer as Terra's…

"No, Ven." She told him with a hard look. "Do as I say and go home."

Ventus looked down with a sign. "Why won't you let us?"

"I don't want to put either of you in harm's way." She places a hand on Ventus' shoulder. "You understand?" She looked over at Jasmine.

"You're just worried." She said. "It's…understandable." But that doesn't mean she has to like it. "Just be careful, Aqua."

She nodded. "I will." With that said, she puts on her armor before she left the two.

* * *

Jasmine watched as Ventus twirled the cardboard Keyblade before she looked to the side.

She didn't know what to do…

Then he dropped it, making it fall over to a pair of teenager's feet.

One of them picked it up.

He has red hair that's spiked upward and green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers, and black socks. He was also wearing a yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. The pattern of his keffiyeh changes abruptly near his neck, from stripes to a very organized checkerboard pattern.

"This yours?" He said to them.

Ventus nodded.

The other boy turned to his friend. "Lea, we don't have time for this."

He has sky blue hair that is longer than jaw-length and is spiked upward, sea green eyes, and pierced ears. He was wearing a short-sleeved, navy blue jacket with a light blue stripe going along his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves. The jacket's collar is rather high and is sky blue in coloration, as are the ends of the sleeves and the bottom hem of the jacket. There is a yellow crescent moon symbol prominently displayed on the left breast of the jacket. He also has a black undershirt, as well as white pants, and black shoes with what appears to be a grayish trim on the bottom.

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." He walked over to them. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He held it out to Ventus.

He scowled, glaring to the side while Jasmine stared at the boy known as Lea.

He threw it to the side. "Now this right here—" He took out a pair of red, orange, and black frisbees. "Tada! Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot." Ventus wasn't impressed.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your names?"

"Ventus."

"Jasmine."

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!"

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of losing?" Lea taunted. "C'mon." He jumped back. "Hope you're ready."

Ventus was silent before he grinned, standing up.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'." Lea grinned.

Jasmine stood up as well before she leaned against the wall behind her with a slightly amused look.

"You're gonna be sorry."

Isa smirked.

The two boys charged at each other.

In a couple quick hits, Lea was down.

"You…had enough?" Lea panted. "'Cause I'm willing to…call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ventus blinked before he smiled. "Right…"

Jasmine walked over with a soft laugh escaping her.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser"… "Lame," "Laughable"…" Isa said as he walked over to the three of them.

"Wha—Isn't this the part where ya…cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea remarked. ""You're just havin' a bad day," or… "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some friend." He scoffed.

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie."

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" He laid down with his arms behind his head. "You're lucky your friend isn't like that!"

"Huh?" Jasmine blinked for a moment.

Well…there was some truth to that.

She never did scold the others.

All four of them softly laughed.

"Lea, we have to go."

"'Kay." He stood up.

"Already?" Ventus asked.

Even Jasmine didn't want them to leave.

He looked over at them. "I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now."

Ventus smiled along with Jasmine.

"Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea."

"And you." He pointed to Jasmine.

She just blinked at him.

"You need to talk more. You're practically like a ghost!"

She softly laughed. "I'll try, but no promises."

He only grinned before he walked over to Isa.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa said.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."

"See, I'm immortal!" He smirked.

Isa smirked as well. "You're obnoxious."

They both looked at the castle.

"You ready?" Lea said.

Isa looked over at him. "Well, I can tell you are."

"Yeah."

"Must be nice…" Ventus murmured, making Jasmine look at him as he looked at the sky, "knowin' who your friends are."

Jasmine frowned before she signs.

"I-I mean…!"

"Excuse me…" She walked away.

She needed to be alone before she yells at him.

* * *

She stared at nothing in particular even with the fountain behind her.

Why didn't Ventus understand? He wasn't alone. She was there with him…

Terra and Aqua might have made things drifted off…but they're still friends. Nothing could ever change that.

"…Are you okay?"

She looked over to see a young girl.

She has short, red-auburn hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them.

She couldn't be any older than five…maybe six.

She signed. "Not really…"

"What happened?" The girl asked.

"…I had a slight…disagreement with my friend. He thinks…that he's alone."

"But he's not, right? He has you. You're his friend, right?"

"Yeah… At least…I thought so…"

"I'm sure that you're friends." She smiled at the brunette girl. "He's just upset."

"Yeah… I know." She smiled. "You're right, thanks…"

"Kairi! My name's Kairi!" She gave her a flower that was blue with purple outlining. "Here!"

"Thank you, Kairi…" She took the flower from her. "I'm Jasmine."

"And now we're friends, too!"

She softly laughed. "Yeah… We are. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will!"

She waved to the young girl before she headed back to where Ventus was.

Funny… She didn't think she would meet her…

"Jasmine!" Ventus ran to her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I just…"

"You're upset. It's understandable."

"But you're just as much my friend as Terra and Aqua are!" He exclaimed. "You were right there, all along, helping me! You're my friend, too!"

Jasmine stared at him before she smiled. "And you're my friend, too… All three of you are. Nothing could ever change that."

He lets out a sign of relief, obviously upset that he might have hurt her feelings before he noticed the flower in her hand. "Who's that from?"

She softly smiled. "…A kind-hearted kid."

* * *

 **It has been quite a while since I updated. Sorry about that. I might be a little slow between my stories, but I'll update them all...eventually. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wasn't sure how to write Kairi into this chapter without crossing over into Aqua's timeline, so I figured this would work. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jasmine.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Disney Town**

Jasmine and Ventus looked around the new world they were in.

"Tada!" Someone appeared before them, making them jump. "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope…" he turned to them, "comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me—Captain Justice!"

He's a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat. He was wearing a white jumpsuit gold highlights and two large, orange lightning bolt patterns on its from. He has a black undershirt, orange straps on his upper arms, and an orange cape pinned to the shoulders of his jumpsuit. His gloves are white, gold, and black with a silver band around each of his wrists. His boots are black with silver soles, gold straps on the legs, and orange lightning bolts decorating them. The upper half of his face is covered by a white mask with a red arrowhead bent into a shape resembling the letter "P". He also wears a teal belt with silver pins lining it and a red and yellow buckle. The buckle is a stylized version of the letter "C" and "J".

"Huh? Umm…" Ventus stuttered while Jasmine just stared.

"Young fellows! Do my hero-senses detect that you two have troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" He said as he walked to them.

"Wh-Who, us?" Ventus asked, looking at Jasmine for a moment before looking at the 'hero'.

He nodded. "Yup."

"We're just trying to make some friends—" He started to say before he cuts himself off. "Never mind, forget it."

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then…remember to vote Captain J."

"Vote?" Ventus asked while Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Oh! Well, uh, forget that." He shook his head, crossing his arms. "How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here."

"Hmm…" Ventus crossed his arms, thinking. "I know! Tell us about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?"

"Huh? That's it—nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival—which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." He explained to them, his back turned to them.

"Really? Like what?" Ventus asked.

He crossed his arms. "Ho ho, you two gotta see it for yourselves. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya."

"Right. Thanks."

He turned to them. "Don't you two go forgettin'… Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J!"

"Uh, sure. We got it, Captain Justice. Right?" He looked at Jasmine for help.

"Right…" She nodded.

"Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!"

They looked over to see three small ducks and a mouse with a dress next to a contraption.

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way!" Captain Justice ran over.

Ventus crossed his arms. "A festival, huh? Well, maybe we can make some new friends."

Jasmine smiled at him. "Of course you can, Ventus. You'll make friends before you know it."

"Yeah." He smiled back.

* * *

They turned to them when the two teenagers came over.

"Well, if it ain't the last two kids Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellahs—Huey, Dewy, and Louie, my good friends." He said as he introduced the three ducks.

They are a trio of small, anthropomorphized ducks with yellow-orange beaks, legs, and webbed feet, four-fingered hands, white plumage, thin, grey "eyebrows", and light blue eyes that almost seem to glow. Each of them are wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and baseball cape. Huey was wearing red, Dewey was wearing blue, and Louie was wearing green.

"Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." The mouse said.

She's an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She has long eyelashes and was wearing a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She was wearing an elegant ball gown with shirt, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She was wearing another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. She was also wearing white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress.

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream." Huey said.

"And we had a little trouble." Dewey added.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Louie added as well.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice exclaimed.

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up." Dewey scowled.

Louie turned to the machine along with the two ducks and the mouse. "It's just the ice cream machine."

"Unca Scrooge left it for us…but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated." Huey said.

"Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie." Dewey apologized. "We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream."

She turned to them. "Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me."

"We tried." Louie looked down.

"Say no more. Leave it to me—one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!"

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!" Dewey glared.

"That's Captain Justice!" He yelled, making them jump.

* * *

Needless to say…his attempts at 'fixing' the machine seemed to end in failure.

There was ice cream everywhere on the stage…

"This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'…" Captain Justice, or Pete, as Dewey called him, began hitting the machine.

"It does not!" Minnie yelled.

"Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?" Ventus asked, making the others along with Jasmine look at him.

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kid." Pete said, not wanting him to help.

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying." Ventus said. "Right?" He looked at Jasmine.

She nodded. "You can't do much worse than him."

"Yeah! And better you than him." Huey agreed before walking over to Ventus. "Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine."

Ventus smiled at them, taking it before he looked at Jasmine. "Are you going to help, Jasmine?"

She shook her head. "No. I know that you can do it."

Ventus grinned at her before he went to the machine.

"You really do believe in him, don't you?"

She looked over to see Minnie giving her a smile.

Jasmine nodded before she crouched down. "I do. Ventus is one of the strongest people I know. He's stronger than I could ever be. He's the kind of person who will still be your friend even if you stray from the path you were originally on." She signs, looking down with her bangs covering her eyes. "Ventus and his friends have been really kind to me… Sometimes I wonder that I'll do something that will mess up their friendship."

It was a fear that was always there.

"You won't." Minnie said, making Jasmine look at her. "You care about them very much."

"How do you know that?"

"You believe in your friend. Only friends could believe in their own friends like that." Minnie smiled at her. "They're lucky to have you as a friend."

Jasmine rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish smile on her face.

* * *

"Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat!" Minnie smiled. "I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you—" she paused for a moment, "uh, oh, oh dear…"

"Oh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Jasmine." The brunette girl smiled.

"Well, thank you, Ventus." Minnie smiled at Jasmine. "You were right, Jasmine."

"Way to go, Ven!" Huey beamed.

"I see… We had to push this thingamajig the other way." Louie said.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Dewey said. "We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!"

"Not with that machine!"

Everyone looked over at Pete, who was marching his way to the ice cream machine.

"Well… The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!"

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie yelled.

Ventus and Jasmine got in a fighting stance without their Keyblades while the three ducks and mouse glared at him.

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" He declared before running off.

Ventus looked over at Minnie. "About "Captain Justice"—you said his name is Pete?"

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey scowled.

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey added.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ventus asked.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen." Minnie explained.

Ventus crossed his arms. "I get it. So that's what he meant by "vote.""

Jasmine looked to the side.

Voting, huh?

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie exclaimed.

Minnie looked away from them. "Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award."

"Well, that sounds nice enough…" Ventus said.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey added.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie agreed.

"Yeah!"

All three brothers laughed together.

Ventus smiled. "…You know Jasmine, we're kinda lucky."

"Huh?" She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her. "Well, the both of us are looking out for each other, right?"

Jasmine's eyes widened at that before she smiled. "Yeah…"

* * *

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's Million Dreams Award?" Horace asked as they stood in the plaza.

He is an anthropomorphized horse with black fur, white gloves, and tan shoes. He was wearing blue overalls and a red, long-sleeved shirt, and his hat is brown with a blue band. His mouth is light tan and his ears are pointed upwards. His horse collar is completely brown with a red bow.

"Boy of boy! I hope it's the guy I voted for!" Chip exclaimed.

"I voted for him, too!" Dale added.

They're small anthropomorphized chipmunks.

Chip has brown fur over most of his body, excluding the fur on his face, neck, the front of his belly, and around his eyes, which is buff-colored. He has triangular ears on top of his head, a white mouth, and a black nose. Chip has three toes on each foot and four fingers on each hand. He was wearing seal brown gloves, each with a gold, horizontal line near the bottom. Chip was also wearing an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, while the apron itself is yellow with an outline of the same color as his fur. The yellow section sports green stitching lining the edge, and the other section has brown stitching. There is a slanted, blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red Mickey symbol surrounded by a yellow gear. He also has two teeth, set together, in the center of his upper jaw.

Dale shares most of his physical features with his brother, but he has two, bucked teeth in his top jaw, a larger, red nose, slightly lighter-colored fur, and a mohawk-like crest of fur on the top of his head. Unlike Chip's ears, which face roughly forward, Dale's point in the opposite direction, to the left and right. His gloves are also a lighter shade than Chip's, and his apron has the inverse color scheme of Chip's; that is, the yellow section on Dale's apron is buff-colored, and vice-versa, the same being true for the two different stitching colors on the apron.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!" Huey exclaimed.

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!" Dewey said.

"Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too!" Louie added.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for waiting."

Everyone looked over at the stage to see Minnie and Daisy.

Daisy is an anthropomorphized duck. Her eyes are light blue and she was wearing lavender eye shadow. Her eyelashes are rather long as well. Her plumage is white and her bill is yellow-orange. She was wearing an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored, and the top half is lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown is periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There is a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. She was also wearing a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front and long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands.

"Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival—the Million Dreams Award presentation."

Pete snorted with his arms crossed. "Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoo-in!"

"Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dreams Award goes to…Ventus, Jasmine, Aqua, and Terra. All four of you!"

Horace, the two chipmunks, and the three brother cheered.

"When were Aqua and Terra here?" Ventus asked Jasmine.

She only shook her head, not knowing.

Pete ran past them. "Whaddaya mean!?" He jumped onto the stage before going to Minnie and Daisy. "There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice, I made sure!" He turned to the audience. "Now, go on, tell her!"

Everyone just stared back at him while Ventus crossed his arms and Jasmine's right hand grabbed her left arm.

Pete was started to shake with furry before he pounds his fist to the palm his hand as he thought of something. "Better try the other one…"

He left behind the curtains of the stage before coming back in a different out.

This outfit was nearly identical, albeit with a different belt buckle and color scheme. His jumpsuit is now black with red highlights and purple lighting bolts decorating it. The straps on his arms are lavender-colored, his cape is violet, and his gloves are red and black. His mask is black, but retains the red and yellow "P" symbol. His boots are also black with red straps and purple lightning bolts on them. His belt is red-violet with a violet and silver buckle. This buckle resembles a stylized version of the letters "C" and "D".

"The rogue racer, Captain Dark!"

Ventus puts his hands behind his head in an easy-going way while Jasmine was still holding her left arm.

Horace turned to the teenagers with his arms crossed.

Chip and Dale crossed their arms, as if they were contemplating something.

The three brothers turned away from Pete completely.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Jasmine, Aqua, and Terra won." Minnie told him. "Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes."

Pete looked at Minnie.

"They knew you were looking out for them."

Pete looked to the side for a moment. "Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!"

"Pete!" Minnie yelled, making him stop. "They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line."

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" He remarked.

Minnie snorted as she turned. "I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!"

Jasmine looked over to see six broomsticks that were walking with very thin arms.

They climbed up to the stage.

"W-Wait, what?" Pete looked around before he was picked up by them. "Hey! Let me go! Put me down! What!? You can't—no—hey, easy!"

They watched as he was being carried away.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony?"

Everyone turned back to look at Minnie.

"Would the four winners, Ventus, Jasmine, Aqua, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?"

The two teenagers looked at each other for a moment before they went up to the stage.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today."

Ventus signed, shaking his head. "They both already left."

Jasmine lightly pats his back. "Ventus…"

"Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf." She smiled at them. "After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award…as a token of how much you two matter to us. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered in the audience.

"Thanks." Ventus smiled.

Jasmine smiled. "Thank you…"

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special—an ice cream flavor just for you. Double Crunch ice cream and Mint Chocolate Chip!"

Minnie was the one holding the one for Ventus while Daisy held the one for Jasmine.

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor!" Horace said.

"What's it tased like?" Chip asked.

"Go on, try it!" Dale exclaimed.

The teenagers looked at Minnie, who nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment before they tried their own ice cream.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

"Mmm, wow! It's great!" Ventus grinned.

"Yeah." Jasmine smiled.

Minnie giggled behind her hand. "We're all very glad you're enjoying it."

Everyone else cheered while Jasmine looked at the ice cream with a smile.

This wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure which ice cream to use for Jasmine, so hopefully mint will work. I hope you guys like this chapter and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine.**


End file.
